The Love of a mother
by Zerimar
Summary: As the gang was watching a mistirous blue moon that happens every fifty years, Sesshoumaru and his pack show up, he then tells Kagome she is to care for his infant son Yue.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of a Mother**

**Alright this is my first fanfiction and truth be told I don't know what is going to be compleately about or if the raiting is going to be the same, however I do wish for critisism soft one please this is my fist fanfiction as I previously stated. I would like encouragement and sugestions. I do not have spell check and English is not my fist lenguage so please forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charecters**

It was a dark and lonley night, the moon was a beautiful blue color that happens every fifty years. Shippo was attemting on drawing a replica of the moon, Sango was sitting next to Miroku, while he tried to control his wandering heands, Inuyasha had gone hunting because we were all tired of ramen, well exept for him.

There was a russeling in the woods, Sango and Miroku stood up ready to fight, Shippo stoped coloring and ran to my side, I graved my bow and arrows, Inuyasha was not back yet so what ever it was we had to hold on until he got here. The noice was getting closer, everyone was tense when all of a sudden we hear a familiar yet not less scarier voice say "Lower your weapons humans, this Sesshoumaru is not here to fight."

Everyone was in a state of shock, however we lowered our weapons we did not want to fight Sesshoumaru if we could help it. Besides he hasn't tried to take Tetsaiga from Inuyasha for a while so maybe we could hear him out. When Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees we noticed he was carring something in his arm, he was followed by that slimy green karpa or whatever he was, his two headed dragon and Rin.

"Kagome-sama, how are you?"asked Rin running to me with a big smile on her face, she was always happy which is why we were so shoked to learn that Sesshoumaru took care of her, "Hello Rin, I'm fine, just a little shoked to see you, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, it is so weird for them to come here, to us, of their own free will.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is here to talk to Kagome-sama, about Yue-kun" said Rin, with a huge smile on her face. Yue-kun? who is Yue-kun?

"Rin, who is Yue-kun?" asked Sango readding my mind on that question. We were all spectiong her answer when Sesshoumaru interupted. "Yue is this Sesshoumaru's son, and you miko are going to be taking care of him" he said with his anoyingly cold voice. Then something important sinked in "Wait back up a bit, I am goin to be taking care of your child?" I asked "who decided that" I continued my rant.

"This Sesshoumaru decided that you were going to me taken care of this Sesshoumaru's son" he said with his arogant voice, god he needs someone to tech him a lesson. Then he procided to walk closer to where I was, I didn't know what to do, I mean he is really stong and Inuyasha is not even here yet, where is that dog when you need him? Oh oh Sesshoumaru is standing right in front of me, how did he get there so fast, he passed the little bunddle of blankets he was carring in his arms, I was about to refuse when the baby moved, he had silver hair like his father, he had the same blue moon as Sesshoumaru and the markings exept he only had one stripe instead of two, his face was chibi, how about we just call him adorable, as I looked into his eyes I knew I would not be able to refuce taking care of this little one.

Just then Inuyasha returned, with a transformed sword and a while look about him. The only thing I could think of was, here we go again.

**So this was the fist chapter please tell me how it was! Encourage me to write more, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of a Mother**

**Ok first of all I would like to thank everyone that added me to their story alerts, Sparky-kun, Hannah Bowers, Nipi, kaykay211, ZyiareHellsing (who also Reviewed, I am glad you like it! Thanks), BlackSilver Rose,Banana Lover 25 . Now to favorite Story, Shadow Zombi, Nipi, Pixi-Misa-Misao-Amano, lost angel 777. Finaly someone special, this person went all out and I really apreciated, Mikansakuraangel who added me to her Author alert, favorite author,favorite story and story alert, as well as my first review. THANK YOU EVERYONE! and to all of you I really appreciate you taking your time readding and liking my story, however I would have liked a little bit more of feed back, I got put in favorites and alerts yet I don't know what you liked about the first chapter. I hope I will get more reviews in this chapter, you know what they say about review, they are an authors motivation. **

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the inuyasha charecters,exept for Yue, he is all mine!**

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?"yelled Inuyasha, suprising us all usually he would just go and trie to kill Sesshoumaru, no reasons needed; I mean he would ask that question while he is trying to chop Sesshoumaru down but this time he actually stoped!

"um... he is here to...um..." I tried to explaine but Sesshoumaru cut me off, " this Sesshoumaru is here to join your pack" he said simply, always being the arrogant ice prince. Everyone was waiting for Inuyasha to sxplote and do something stupid that would piss off Sesshoumaru when all of a sudden he turned to face Sango and Miroku.

"Do you guys accept Sesshoumaru joining us?" he asked in a serious voice, his face reminding me of Sesshoumaru, voice of any emotion . Alright who is this and where is the real Inuyasha? even when he is angry or hurt we know, he over reacts but this is not the Inuyasha we know.

"um...yea" said Sango hesitantly, she had been twisting her fingers reminding me of a little kid asking for a cookie, I don't know why though. "I agree with Sango" said Miroku, looking rather uncomftarble. Then Inuyasha turned towrds Shippo, who was hidding behind my legs, that is when Inuyasha finaly noticed the bundle of blankets in my arms.

"Kagome what are you carring in your arms?" Inuyasha asked, things are NOT looking good for me, he starts walking closer and closer to me when Sesshoumru sensing danger from Inuyasha steps infront of me. Everyone was shoked exept maybe Rin and Yue for he gazes at me with his beautiful golden eyes and a big smile on his face, he is so sooooo cute!

"The miko is to take care of this Sesshoumaru's son" said Sesshoumaru, when I saw Inuyasha's face I found myself facinated, he went from shocked and pale, to angry and red, to purple, I was wondering if I should laugh or be afraid. Inuyasha finaly snapped and yelled "SHE IS NOT SHE IS A SHARD DETECTOR IF YOU WANT A NANY GO FIND ONE OF YOUR OH SO PRECIOUS RACE TO RAICE YOUR PUP!"

Shard detector am I? oh that stupid hanyou he is so going to pay, for this shard detector is going to teach him a lesson and he is not going to have to wait for Kikyo to take him to hell, I will SIT him to hell!

"Oh, Inuyasha" I said in a supper sweet voice, I saw him tense, so he realised what he had said and new what was comming. "SIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SITSIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SITSIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SITSIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SITSIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SITSIT, SIT ,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT!" I screamed, but after that many sits I stoped for two reasons. 1 being that Yue started to cry, I had forgotten about his sensitive ears. 2 the ground beneath Inuyasha was way to deep and when we left someone might fall and get injured.

"oh, I am so so sorry Yue, I didn't mean to hurt your ears, this is all your uncle's fault if he wasn't such and idiot I wouldn't have screamed" I said trying to soothen the poore baby's crys, oh his little cute face was filled with tears he looked so cute and volnerable (not sure how to spell that word)then I remember a song that my mother used to sing to Souta when he would cry.

Walking in the air, floating the sky...  
Floating in the air...

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams

Children gaze open mouthed  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly

When I finished singing everyone was asleep, Sango and Miroku were side by side next to a three holding hands, Kirara was next to Sango, Shippo was on my lap, hu I hadn't noticed that i had neeled down. Yue was sleeping peacefuly, Rin was next to the two headed dragon and the carpa thing next to the tree all sleeping, even Inuyasha was asleep in his 100 feet underground Inuyasha shaped hole, that or he might just be uncontious. The only ones awake were Sesshoumaru and myself, go figured.

"Could you please take Shippo to the sleeping bag over there Sesshoumaru?" I asked, I myself was tired and wanted to sleep, I didn't care if I disrespected the great and dangerous Lord Sesshoumaru, I wasn't supriced when Sesshoumaru picked up Shippo and possitioned him on my sleeping bag. I then procede to walk there, I got in and held both Shippo and Yue next to me.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" I said for he was the only one that was awake, whats the point on telling people goodnight when they are asleep? I did not expect him to answer so I was shoked when I heard a faint "Goodnight Miko"

**Alright I know this chapter is kinda borring but I had to get Inuyasha's reaction out of there but I did not want to be too vage,oh try and guess why he asked if Sesshoumru should be allowed to join the pack! Well this is all for now, please review and you will get more exiting chapters otherwise I will not be motivated enaugh to write better and more intersting chapters. Oh the song is "walking in the air" by Celtic Women, really good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of a Mother **

**Thank You everyone who reviewed! I was supper exited and decided to reward you guys with a new chapter, I hope you like it and thank you for those people who added me to story alerts and favorites: ****CreativityIsWriting, secretsrsafehir,Death marininja. Thank You everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or the gang and Yue is still mine!**

I woke up to Yue's crying about an hour after I had fallen asleep, I tried singing, swinging him back in forth in my arms, walking with him and he was still restless, It had been about an hour and I still did not know what to do? I did wonder who his mother was though, for Sesshoumaru is NOT a friendly person, in fact if he had someone to call a friend I would be shocked, then again he has a son so maybe he does have friends? I am too tired to think straight right now. Finally after I ran out of options I decided to ask Sesshoumaru if he knew what was bothering Yue.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked softly, its not like I have no right to disturbed his sleep but he is a scary demon, I want to sleep and I don't know what to do, in fact I am surprised nobody else has woken up with all this commotion.

"he is merely hungry miko" came Sesshoumaru's cold voice, almost as if he already knew what my question had been, even though he was right of course but still, if he knew this whole time then why did he not tell me? I am rambling I know but I can't help it, it is what midnight, Inuyasha had us walking since six in the morning I am beyond tired. Then I realized that I did not know when was the last time that the pore child ate, oh he must be starving.

"What does he eat?" I asked Sesshoumaru, does he really expect me to know what an inu infant eats, even if I was not in this state of mind? but something had to be done, and soon, the pore child has been crying for about an hour. I raced my eyes to look at the face of the Daiyokai (is that how you spell it?) and saw him raised an eyebrow at me, god I could strangle him right now.

"Are you going to tell me or just stare at me like I am stupid?" I asked, I am NOT in a mood for this type of mind games, all I want is to sleep, and for Yue to stop crying!

"Is it not obvious miko, he is no different than a ningen infant" he said, there was amusement in his voice, god does he have to be so arrogant, wait! does he mean milk? how exactly am I going to get milk, is the middle of the freaking night!

"And were do you think I am going to get milk?" I asked in a are you out of your mind type of voice, really he should be smarter than that, again he is looking at me with the raised eyebrow, that is it, he will either tell me what I need to know or I will purify his royal inu behind to the deepest pit of hell!

"Tell me now Sesshoumaru, because if you don't I will personally introduce your royal behind to hell!" I said in a what I hope was menacing enough voice. I suppose he knew I was at my wits end that very moment because he sighted, shook his head.

"Breast feed him miko" that is all he said, oh yea like its every day I do this. Who does this guy really thinks he is, yea he is the lord and his son, who is still crying is unbelievably cute are the lord and heir of the Western Lands but...WAIT, BREAST FEED HIM? Thats what his mother should do, um speaking (me: Kagome you are thinking) of her, who is she?

" OK, I have two questions for you Sesshoumaru, how am I suppose to breast feed your child, I don't have milk, and secondly where is this child's mother?" I asked, really I know nothing of what is going on and Yue is going to hurt his throat badly.

" The pup's saliva will tell your body you are breast feeding, the affect will be immediate (not true), the pup's mother died earlier today, in child birth." he said, his voice even colder than last time if that is even possible. He really did not want to talk about that. Oh, pore Yue just barely into this world and already suffering, "don't worry sweet hart I'm here now" I said as I covered myself and positioned myself to feed him he latched on immediately. It felt strange at first, and it hurt but then I felt a positioned feeling of something coming out, must be the milk, after about 15 minutes he stopped, I covered myself and looked at Yue, he looked so peaceful just sleeping, he was supper cute!

"Sleep now miko, for he will wake again in two hours" came Sesshoumaru's voice, it sounded calmer, he must have been worried about Yue, though he would never admit it! As soon as I was in a comfortable position I felt the darkness of sleep over me, my last thought was, why did nobody else wake up, then sleep claimed me.

**Alright what did you guys think was it good or not? Also I kind of need your help deciding who was Yue's mother? An old friend of Sesshoumaru's, a lover, a daughter of another lord? give me your ideas and you will find out in the next chapter, it will be Sesshoumaru thinking about everything that has happen,also think about Inuyasha asking the group! It's kind of important! Review, Review, Review. I can't write the next chapter until I know who Yue's mother is and you are going to decide that! See You next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The love of a Mother**

**Alright so I only got one review and a private message voting on who the mother of Yue was, I hope you like it and again Thanks to all of those who reviewed and who put this story in their story alerts. Oh, I almost forgot this chapter is going to be in Sesshoumaru's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, I however do own Yue and his mom.**

I watched as the miko struggled to find what was wrong with Yue, I could not belive she did not understand, then again she is only a ningen mortal but I was not in the mood to help, in fact it was against everything I wanted to do. What I wanted to do was go back to my dear Yuuki and hold her in my arms, see her brilliant smile, her beautiful voice just like the rest of her, her hair was like the light of the moon, she really liked the moon that is why in her honor I named our son Yue. I was deep in thought almost didn't hear her when the miko address me.

"Sesshoumaru" she said in a soft voice, I already knew what she wanted, I only wanted to see if she knew what to do, operantly not.

" he is merely hungry miko"I said, I was glad that my voice did not betrayed my feelings. I do _not _need the pity of a miko, all I need from her is to take care of Yue. I unfortunately did not trust anyone else, not even from my very own palace, they would kill him just because he is an infant, his mother is there and he is my heir. My only choice had been this miko, she is good with children and holds no prejudge of race, she is kind to Rin and to that kit she takes care of.

"What does he eat?" asked the miko, is she seriously asking me that question, what does she expects him to eat? meet, for the love of... is not even a day old yet. "are you going to tell me or just stare at me like I am stupid?" she yelled, it would appear as if she is mere seconds away form exploiting, I am not afraid of a ningen but I have seen this ningen when she is angry and my son could do without a headache, I could too.

"Is it not obvious miko, he is no different than a ningen infant"I say please just let me morn my beloved in peace now, feed him and put him to sleep, or he is going to be sick and I am going to kill you.

"And where do you think I am going to get milk?" she asked, oh god I just can't have peace can I? where else do human ningen or even yokai women get milk to give their pups? Then again this are not normal circumstances she did not birth my pup, she might not know she can produce milk with the pups saliva.

"Tell me now Sesshoumaru, because if you don't I will personally introduce your royal behind to hell!" she screamed trying to sound intimidating but nether she nor I have patience to continue this little conversation.

"Breast feed him miko" I hope that will now shut her up, my son is hungry this miko won't shut up and my patience is coming to an end very soon! I might not show it but that is only because after my father died other yokai tried to take the thrown away from me, at the time they used the affection I had towards Yuuki against me, that is why I turned cold.

"OK I have two questions for you Sesshoumaru, how am I suppose to breast feed your child, I don't have milk, and secondly where is this child's mother?" she asked me, how dare she asked me about my beloved Yuuki, does she think I killed her! That is outrageous, but when I think about it, it really isn't I have tried to kill her several times and those are valid questions, but that does not make it easier to put into words or ease the pain.

"The pup's saliva will tell your body you are breast feeding, the affect will be immediate, the pup;s mother died earlier today in childbirth." I say even though my voice came out colder than before, this is however a hard subject. I see the miko prossed my words and how her whole attitude changed her eyes softened and she started to talk to my pup.

"Don't worry sweetheart I am here now" she said as she positioned herself to feed the baby. Being the ningen that she is she covered herself in an attempt at modesty even though she wears that indecent short kimono.

After some time I hear the pup's heart rate slow down into a peaceful and steady pace, signaling that he is asleep, that however would not last for more than two hours.

"sleep miko, for he will wake again in two hours" I say, for once she did not make any more sounds or attempts at asking for information, good.

After she fell asleep I realized there was a barrier around her and the pup, that would explain why nobody else woke up with the pup's cry, when I thought about it I realized it was my barrier,but when did I put it up?

'**pup, where pup?' **I hear my beast, something that hasn't happen in a very long time, not even when I took Yuuki my childhood friend as a lover.

'_the pup is asleep with the miko, she is to take care of him'_ I say back to him, I can't lose control not now, I will not leave my pup defenseless with the miko, I won't lose my pup thanks to my beast!

' **good, miko make good mother for pup'** said my beast, calmly and at peace.

'_what does that mean'_ I asked but he never answered back.

**Alright guys how was this chapter, I wasn't so sure about how to put Sesshoumaru thinking about Yuuki but I thought it would be good to have Kagome's point of view and then Sesshoumaru's on the same scene, the words are the same, well the ones they spoke but the rest are different that is to see the two sides of the coin. Anyway REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love of a Mother**

**Hello again, sorry it took me a while but again I got very little reviews, I was not inspired, however it seemed highly unfair to those who did review so here is the next chapter. Oh the bold on the story is Sesshoumaru's beats talking and Bold and Italics means its both Sesshoumaru and his beast.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Yue and Yuuki**.

Just as Sesshoumaru has said, Yue woke up about two hours later to feed and this time it was much easier to understand what his needs were, I mean if its not a dirty diaper, or gas it has to be that he is hungry. I ended up waking up about four times and now one time did he cry like the first, now its almost sunrise and time to face the music with Inuyasha, well once he wakes up, starts screaming, wakes everyone else up which will result in Yue crying and him kissing the ground.

Oh well, I will cross that bridge when I get to it, which might be way,way too soon for my liking. It is so fun to watch Shippo sleep, he is adorable as well hmm thats a thought I wonder what his father's humanoid form looked like? He must have been quite handsome if he looked anything like Shippo, then again most strong level yokai are handsome, that is soo unfair! I mean there is Sesshoumaru, Lord Inu-no-taisho (when we say him after the defeat of sounga), Shippo, Koga, Hiten of the thunder brothers ha-ha even Sounten (Shippo was so smitten with her even if he did not want to admit it). Well I have proven my point ... to ... my self ... in my head. Oh yea that sounds great I am delusional now, great.

"nwya" whimpered Yue, hmm it's not time for him to be hungry yet he just ate a few minutes ago. I put my hands beneath his neck so he does not hurt himself, he is to little to carry his own weight, then the other one on his back then put his face next to my neck and carry him trying to calm him down, he had probably been uncomfortable. I should star getting breakfast soon Inuyasha will have us leave really soon and I want to be able toe at something before we star walking. I stood up still carrying Yue it almost made me fall but I was able to regain my balance just in time. I walked over to my bag pack and took out some canned strawberry jelly and bread, then a can of fruit, the kind that has variations in it. Now the real problem, how do I open it without dropping Yue and without disturbing everybody else?

"KAGOME! ITS ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP, WE ARE LOOSING TIME AND MY STUPID HALF BROTHER IS _NOT_ GOING TO BE JOINING US, SO JUST GIVE HIM HIS BRAT AND LET US BE ON OUT WAY, _NOW!_" screamed Inuyasha loud enough that Yue was crying when he just started screaming! Then he had the nerve to try and separate me from Yue, now that was a huge mistake. Many things happen all at once, first Yue started crying even more he hold on to me so tightly with his little hands it broke my heart, while I was attempting to let Inuyasha go of Yue Sesshoumaru's clawed hand appear on Inuyasha's neck.

"_**Let go of this Sesshoumaru's son, now or you will meat your end sooner than expected."**_ said Sesshoumaru his eyes were glowing red and his face looked as if he was about to transform. Inuyasha was smart and for once in his life he did as he was told, he let go of Yue and walked away only to sit next a tree. Sesshoumaru still had red in his eyes everyone was tense and nobody moved still we could not stay like that for ever someone had to move unfortunately that someone had to be me. I walked up to Sesshoumaru he looked ready to kill someone.

"Sesshoumaru? hey, everything's alright Yue is safe see? not one scratch on him?" I told him, his posture seem to have relaxed but the red was still very present in his eyes. **"Miko, OK too?"** he said, it was different his voice was deeper and rougher, it was very strange, though stranger was that he took me into his arm and started sniffing me, do I smell?

"**Miko OK, good" **he said then the red vanished from his eyes as I was still in his arm. It was very uncomfortable because as soon as his eye color changed he drooped his arm and walked to sit where he was. After that everyone ate in silence, half an hour later Inuyasha started complaining, this was going to be a long day, I thought and very tiring. Before we could leave camp Sesshoumaru called me.

"yes Sesshoumaru?" I asked, I was still holding Yue and he was still sleeping, he was such a good boy!

"Miko you are to ride on ah-un" he said then proceeded to pick me up and position me on ah-un. The dragon started walking after it's lord, who was walking at the back of the group observing everyone's actions. Rin was running around the dragon laughing and collecting flowers along with Shippo, the ugly frog was muttering under his breath, Sango and Miroku were walking silently while Inuyasha was ahead of the group sulking. All of a sudden the day did not seem so bad anymore.

**Well that was chapter five, and this time please REVIEW I mean it, it is NOT easy to be inspired when people don't review, it is actually very sad because even though people put you on their story alerts and favorites they don't leave a comment so I don't know what to put more of. Also if you have any suggestions please tell me I seem to have writers block. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love of a Mother**

**Alright, I got quite a few reviews, that is why this chapter came out today. I am really glad people are liking this story and if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen, just tell me either in a review or a private message. This chapter kind of explains what happened over time, I think it would be a waist of time to put what happened every day, the story would take for **_**ever. **_**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own Inuyasha or the gang. **

It has been a week since Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Baby Yue joined us, after the first morning in which Inuyasha got his behind handed back to him by Sesshoumaru he no longer try to take Yue away from me again. I half to say I was rather proud of him, he learned the first time and he is no longer fighting with his brother, this might be the beginning of a wonderful brotherly bond!...yea who am kidding they only tolerate each other for the time being but are dieing to kill each other.

Everyone else is now sort of comfortable with Sesshoumaru there, they still don't talk to him personally but well in time I hope they will. The only ones who is completely oblivious to what had been happening were Rin and Yue. Rin spent most of her time playing with Shippo, they love to torture Jaken making him "pretty," Shippo did noticed but did his best to distract Rin, they both deserved some time to just be children.

Just a few days ago they snuck up to Jaken while he was asleep, and put him in one of Rin's old kimonos, apparently Sesshoumaru bought her several and this one she had out grown recently, it was a pick kimono with sakura blossoms sewed into it. Then they proceed to put flowers all around his head and in his staff of two heads. He woke up and screamed bloody murder, it was hilarious! Even Yue sort of giggle, it was so adorable!

"Half-breed, we are stopping here" said Sesshoumaru, he then proceeded to sit next to a tree, it was becoming some what of a regular thing. Inuyasha got so frustrated when it first happen, but I think that along with the rest of us, he figured out that nothing was going to change the fact that his brother could defeat him with a mere brush of his poison whip.

Yea Inuyasha found that out the hard way. It was two days after Sesshoumaru found us when stopped so I could feed Yue, Inuyasha asked to hold Yue, then a soul collector came back, he dropped Yue and was running to follow the soul collector to Kikyo, when Sesshoumaru caught Yue just in time gave him to me and let his poison whip hit Inuyasha square on the back. Inuyasha instantly blacked out; he also missed his visit with Kikyo.

Now we were somewhere in the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru was leading us after that specific incident. Nobody questioned him, no no one here was suicidal, at least not to that degree. Hey to go in a search for Naraku, when he posses most of the jewel shards you are a tad bit suicidal. Anyways, Sesshoumaru told us that he had heard rumors of a jewel shard around here and Inuyasha instantly said we should go, of course the rest of us know that was a lie,what we did not know was why are we really here for. Rin said we were headed in the direction of his castle and the closer we got the more stops we made so I think she was right, and Sesshoumaru is not sure if he wants to go; he is stalling yet he is too proud to say why.

Oh speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, here he comes carrying a boar ready to be cooked,he even cleaned it, usually he leaves that job to Sango or Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, may I speak to you in private" I asked and later added the "Please?" he does not like being bossed around and I am more likely to get answers if I say please. "Hn" he said and started to walk towards the forest, I took that a sign to follow.

"What would you like to know, miko?" asked Sesshoumaru, hu? strange he would normally just say 'speak' and thats it. Something really is wrong here.

"Sesshoumaru, where are we really going?" I asked, minutes passed and he did not answer, almost as if he just could not stand to talk about it.

"are we going to your palace?" I asked trying to gain more information, you never know maybe it could help him to talk about it as well.

"yes" he said in a very quiet voice, I almost thought I imagined it, he turned around and faced the other way to look at a tree with wild white flowers that fell with the wind, the image was mesmerizing , his hair flew around and his posture was relaxed and ... I don't know pained I suppose.

"why?" I asked in a soft voice, it seemed like a sensitive topic but I wanted to know, selfish I know but its human nature I suppose.

" Its her funeral," he said and then something happen. He fell to his knees almost as if all his strength left him in that moment. I went to his side hopping everything was alright but what I saw made my heart break.

Here on his knees was the cold tai-yokai with tears streaming down his pale and beautiful face showing more emotion that I have ever seen from him. He reminded me of a child who just had his security blanket taken away from him. His eyes were full of pain, I did the only thing I could think of which was to hold Yue from next to my neck supporting him with my right hand and hug Sesshoumaru with my left.

At first I thought he would push me away saying he did not need comfort from a ningen but he did not, instead he hugged me tight to his body making sure no harm came to Yue and cried, and cried. My hear broke for him, I could not hold back my tears at seeing him so broken like this. I suppose he really loved her, who ever she was.

" You must have loved her" I say quietly and comforting, "no, she was my first and only friend, she helped me and stayed by my side when everyone else did not. But it was not love it was a precious friendship" he said, in between tears, his suffering evident in his voice.

"Such friendship is very special indeed but she left you with something to remember her by, a son. You have to honor her with the respect she deserves and tell your and her son about how wonderful his mother was, that way your friendship will remain alive for many, many years to come" I said, he seemed to think over my words, we were like that for ten more minutes until he said "yes, your right."

He took pulled away from me, for some reason my arms felt empty, well except for Yue, that is his home most of the time. He took Yue, looked at him and said "You my son, named after your mothers most favorite object, the moon will be treasured like your mother would have wanted." the he kissed his child's cheeks, waking Yue, who stared curiously at Sesshoumaru. They seemed to be forming a bond.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to seep with red, meaning his beast was coming out to play as Sango so kindly put it when explaining it to me.

"**Mine"** said the beast sniffing Yue's neck, then he walked over to me looked, handed me Yue, bending down he sniffed at my neck and said **"MINE!"** after a few moments I felt a pain in my neck. When I could see Sesshoumaru's face again his mouth had blood, he _bit_ me! Before I could even asked he explained.

"You are taking care of this Sesshoumaru's son, that mark means you are under my protection miko, nothing more nothing less. He turned around like nothing had happen and said "follow."

**So how was it? did you like it? no? Sesshoumaru is warming up to Kagome and he told her all of that because it was just to much, he had been bottling up his feeling and the dam broke loose. Please Review and remember if you want any specific even to happen just let me know and I will try and put in the story! Now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love of a Mother**

**So this chapter is going to be about the gang on the way to Sesshoumaru's castle and getting ready for the funeral we'll see what happens. I hope you like it! Remember if you have any suggestions again let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters except Yue and Yuuki. **

When Sesshoumaru and I entered camp, everyone was enjoying some food, even Inuyasha who never wants to stop. When they looked up all their stares centered on my neck, did I mention Sesshoumaru took Yue back so my neck was there for everyone to see the mark? Yea didn't think so an d I am talking to myself...again, I really have to stop doing that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" screamed Inuyasha, typical of him, charge ask questions later. He took out tetsaiga. when it transformed he charged right at Sesshoumaru not caring that he was carrying Yue or that I was right next to him, he did not care. Sesshoumaru acted fast and passed me Yue, then proceeded to stop Inuyasha from swinging the sword by graving his wrist. Inuyasha dropped the sword, and started cursing at his brother.

"Half-breed why are you enraged that this Sesshoumaru has marked the miko under his protection?" asked Sesshoumaru, weird he normally wouldn't it seems he was very curious.

"Because idiot, she is mine to protect!" screamed Inuyasha, his eyes had started to water and he looked away so we could not see his tears. It broke my heart, Inuyasha while I no longer loved him like I used to he is still very dear to me.

"Oh Yasha, I still love you! You will always be my protector no matter what, you hold a very special place in my heart and nobody can take you out of there." I said as I went and kneeled down next to him then I hugged him as I hugged Sesshoumaru only minutes before. Well this was an eventful day, I get to comfort both Inu-brothers, they are more alike than they would like to ever admit.

Yue was the one that broke the moment, he decided that everyone of his family, meaning Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were getting too much attention and that he was being forgotten so he pulled Inuyasha's hair, everyone started laughing, well except, Jaken who was too busy telling us to shut up, and Sesshoumaru, even Inuyasha was laughing. It was a good day.

"Are we almost there?" Shippo asked Rin, she is the only one that knows where Sesshoumaru's castle is located at. After about two more days since that incident where Sesshoumaru let all of his feelings out he decided to tell the rest of the group where we were headed, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were alright with going. They had grown close to Yue, in fact he was going to be one of the most pampers inu-yokai to ever exist.

When I am not holding him, Sango is, if we want to take a bath Miroku who bought a beautiful blue kimono with white moon flowers it was beautiful. Sesshoumaru holds him when there is no one else besides Inuyasha. Shippo and Rin play pic-a-boo with him all the time, Shippo also shows his fox magic! Even Inuyasha is getting closer to Yue, giggle Sesshoumaru made Inuyasha change Yue's hakamas, it was hilarious!

Sango and I had gone to take a shower, we took Rin and Shippo with us, Miroku had gone to get more fire wood going the opposite direction from where we went. Inuyasha had stayed to watch our food and Sesshoumaru was holding Yue, he had sent Jaken and Ah-Un to his castle to prepare our rooms.

After a about ten minutes of being alone Yue decided to soil his diaper, Sesshoumaru put him on the ground and started to look around the camp site, he found my bag where I had put his spare diapers, he placed the new one next to Yue and looked around, nobody but Inuyasha in sight. Sango, Rin, Shippo and I had been behind my barrier watching everything.

"Half-breed, you are to change Yue's diaper" he order Inuyasha, then went to sit in his usual spot, by a tree. Inuyasha looked like Naraku had defeat it him, it was that hard for inu-men to change a diaper, I wanted to laugh but we would have been discovered so we stayed quiet.

"NO! no way in hell would I do that, you would sooner take Kagome as your mate, before I change the brats diaper!" screamed Inuyasha, he was really pissed but apparently so was Sesshoumaru for he grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and pushed him next to Yue, his claws started glowing green. "Change his diaper, NOW!" order Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha reluctantly started to change Yue's diaper, his face turned green and when he finished he picked up Yue put him at eye level with him, then said "You are lucky your cute or you'l be on the ground dead by now,pup" then he nestle his neck and held him, thats when Miroku entered camp and said "aw, that is such a cute sight" we just could't stay quite we laughed and Inuyasha's face turned as red as his hakamas, it was so funny, Miroku started to laugh with us and Sesshoumaru well he just ignored us. That was yesterday, today we were to reach Sesshoumaru's castle and burry his dead friend and mother of his beautiful child.

"We are near, miko come you will stay close to this Sesshoumaru" he commanded me, Inuyasha was not happy but he knew that if we wanted to prevent a fight I had better stay with Sesshoumaru. As we neared I could see the castle, and oh my lord it was beautiful. It was all white, about the size of 100 football fields, the structures were covered with a thin layer of what seemed like gold, the wall defending the castle was tall and very well guarded (sorry my description sucks).

A guard came to great us, "Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru and company" he said, Sesshoumaru pretty much just ignored him.

"Thank You" I said trying to be polite,when Sesshoumaru appeared next to me, pulled me to him, making sure Yue was not crushed and took me inside the castle like a rag doll. I only saw my friends shocked faces before I could no longer see them.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like it and yea Sesshoumaru is getting some what over protective, of Kagome. Till next time, oh remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love of a Mother**

**Hello again, I got some wonderful reviews, I greatly appreciated thank you! One of the reviews asked about the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Yuuki, well I will try to explain it on one of the upcoming chapter. This chapter took longer to write because well I was not sure how to explain things so sorry for the wait. If you have any requests just let me know, and I will try and incorporated them in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from the show, the rest are mine.**

Sesshoumaru kept me walking until we passed a long corridor that had a painting of Inu-no-Taisho with a beautiful woman, her hair was silver and had a crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshoumaru, her kimono was elegant and it enhanced her beauty, in the painting they were all h hands with a much younger Sesshoumaru they looked so happy. I wanted to stop and admire it but Sesshoumaru pulled me along.

We came to a stop in front of a door that had Sesshoumaru in his demon form, the door was huge, I think he can enter in his demon form, I almost want to ask him but he seems so serious. He opened the door and pushed me inside, the room was a nice white color, his bed was huge just like the door, Yue looked in wonder his little cute golden eyes had a fascinating look, he reminded me of a curious puppy!

"Hey, Sesshoumaru what was that about?" I asked, just because I was awed at Yue's eyes does not mean I forgot what he did, dragging me like a rag doll all over his palace. I was very angry and embarrassed.

"**Miko, MINE!NO ONE TOUCH MY MIKO" **said Sesshoumaru's beast, great when did _he_ come out? and what does he mean mine? I am not his, even if he thinks I his to protect but I am not his and he has to understand that, I am an independent woman from the future.

" I belong to no one, I am not some ones shard detector, or baby sitter, I am doing you a favor and for that I demand respect but that is it" I say to his face, probably not one of my smartest moves considering he is already angry enough without me adding fuel to the fire but too late.

His face gets angrier and angrier, if it were not for the fact that I am holding Yue he would have probably already have killed me! talk about anger managements.

"**Miko mine, carry my mark"** he said as he pulled me close and nestle my neck, he liked the place where the mark was, Yue started growling at Sesshoumaru, guess he was protecting his "territory" from an "enemy" it was very cute and scary at the same time because Sesshoumaru also started growling except his was way, way scarier it looked like even the room was trembling with the force of Sesshoumaru's growl.

Yue started wining instead of growling, allowing to Sesshoumaru to know he knows who his alpha really is. Sesshoumaru's grown stopped after Yue, submitted to him.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you mean I am yours, your other self said it was only a sign of protection" I said, this is really confusing one says oh its protection the other says mine! I mean really how hard is it to tell me the truth?

**"He lied, mark marks miko mine"** responded Sesshoumaru beast, just how dare he, I am not some piece of furniture he can own. I am a living person for gods sakes.

"Ah, yea no I don't think so pal" I said probably not my smartest move, he growled and again the castle shook great, his subjects are going to think there is an earthquake.

He then took Yue, put him on the bed, he was being really carful and I am getting a really bad feeling about this.

After making sure that Yue was safe, and in no danger of falling off the bed or suffocating himself on a blanket or anything else he turned to me. I took a step back he took a step forward, we continued like that until I reached the wall of his room, funny how before the room seemed huge, now it seems way, way too small.

Having me stuck against the wall he lowered his head to the mark on my neck, I felt his hot breath on my bare skin, then he bit me. It was painful more so than when Kaguya reflected my arrow and I threw myself in front of Inuyasha making it so I took the hit. This was was I was burning inside and nobody could stop it, I wanted to scream but I could not even make a sound from all the pain. My vision began to blur,thats when he stopped bitting me, the pain left right after that.

"**Miko obey alpha, me alpha, miko obey me" **he said, looking at me in the eye "**If miko misbehaves she will be punished again understood?"** he asked, calmly like he wouldn't care how much it hurt, the only thing I could do is nod my head.

"**Miko scared, me no want miko scare, me no want hurt miko. Miko understand who alpha is." **he said as he started to lick my wounds the pain left immediately.

"OK" I said, even if I was still scared, when I turned to look at Yue, he was already asleep, lucky I wanna sleep too!

"Sesshoumaru, I'm tired" I said right before I yawed, he pick me up in his arms and put me to bed next to Yue. The last thing I wondered was why was I so tired?

**Alright here is another chapter, Sesshoumaru will be really over protective of Kagome in the next few chapters and the truth about the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Yuuki will be explained. See you next time and remember to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Love of a Mother**

**Hello everyone here is another chapter, I am so happy I have more than 40 reviews!THANK YOU EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Yue and Yuuki**

I woke up late in the morning, the sun was shining into the room it took me a while to remember where and how I got here, when it all just came my mind. Sesshoumaru mad, Yue, red eyes the pain. I shoot right up looking around franticly where is Sesshoumaru? I asked myself as I looked around there was no one in sight. YUE! where is Yue? I can't belive I forgot about that sweet little baby! I looked right next to me and there he was, his golden eyes staring right at me.

"Hey there little guy, did you sleep well?" I asked him as I carried him over to where some cloths were. "Mwya" he answered me, it was so cute! Oh wait he must be hungry, I forgot to feed him last night, it's all Sesshoumaru's fault!

"Are you hungry?" I asked Yue and was not sure if I was surprised or not with his answer, it was a very loud and happy "MWYA!" he was starving so before getting dressed for the day I feed him.

Fifteen minutes later after Yue had finished feeding I dressed myself in a black kimono with white moons, I guess the funeral will be soon. I dressed Yue in a similar outfit he fell asleep almost immediately pore thing must have been really tired, I wonder at what time he woke up?

I walked to the door and tried to open it but it would not, there was a very strong barrier around the room.

"**Sesshoumaru!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs, I covered Yue's ears before I screamed. I really don't like to be trapped.

Within ten minutes Sesshoumaru opened the door, he looked really tired, he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Whats wrong Sesshoumaru?" I asked him, this was no normal Sesshoumaru behavior, what happened to the confident, strong, arrogant inu-dai-yokai? the one in front of he is a broken dai-yokai.

"I ...can't, go out there" he said in a small voice, no he is a proud yokai and when he look back he will wish he was stronger besides the other dai-yokais will not see him as weak, he will never forget himself.

"Sesshoumaru, how did you and Yue's mother come together ?" I asked him, I know its a very painful memory but maybe it will help him move on.

" We were childhood friends, she was the only one that understood my pain when my father died, time went by and my mother waned an heir for the western lands, her father made an agreement for us to have an heir and Yue was born, unfortunately Yuuki died in childbirth and I can't even trust my own subjects with my child!" he screamed wow things are really going bad for him.

"Things will get better Sesshoumaru, things may be hard right now but eventually everything will be worth it, just belive and it will get better and it will" I said as me and Yue gave him a hug. He accepted it, he took Yue and held him then he held me by my waist, we headed for the door and he said "Thank You, miko. Now stay close to me and don't wander." We stepped outside to face the music.

**Well this is a short chapter sorry about that guys, I will try and make them longer and more interesting. Keep up reviewing and thanks to all those people who have put me on their story alert and everything else! Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love of a Mother**

**Sorry for the short chapter last time,and for the long wait this time but I was a little busy, I also wanted to make this chapter longer, I can't belive this is chapter 10! So here is another chapter. Remember the bold and Italics means that Sesshoumaru and his beast are talking bold his beast is talking. Thank You for the reviews and people who put me on their story alerts! I appreciated it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang only Yue and Yuuki.**

As we walked to the dining room I felt more and more stressed, it would seem as if though a lot of presence in the house had strong yoki(is that what it's called?) making it difficult for me to keep my control over my reiki , we entered a huge room the table was made for at least 1,000 people or in this case yokai.

Sesshoumaru guided me to the front of the table where he sat me to his right. Sesshoumaru's mother was sitting next to me and while she was not man she completely ignored both me and Yue, talk about messed up families.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why is there a filthy ningen sitting next you?" asked one of the yokai in the room, oh he did not just call me filthy!

Inuyasha who was sitting next to Sesshoumaru on his left slowly made himself smaller he knows what happens when someone tells me I stink, and let me tell you, it _NOT_ pretty.

"Lord Kaito, you will not insult the shikon miko who is currently an honor guest at my palace." said Sesshoumaru before I could give that over grown yokai a good scolding. Huh who would have thought that one day I would be Sesshoumaru's guest of honor?

"Why does she, a filthy human regardless of who she is carrying for my grand-pup?" asked another yokai, what is with this guys I mean really I am clean for gods sakes, and what if I am human? I have knowledge from the future, I time travel. I would love to see one of them try and time travel! This time Sesshoumaru did _not_ beat me to the punch.

"OK, I don't know what the heck is your problem yokai but I am not a _filthy_ human, I can purify your ass right here right now. I am also taking care of Yue so you better keep your mouth shut if any of you even think of disrespect me again, I will put a subjection necklace like the one Inuyasha has but instead of the word sit; oops sorry Yash. It will be another more disgracing word! I have had it with you and your arrogantness, enough is enough! Oh also if you think of calling Yash half-breed you or show disrespect to any of my friends, the same consequences occur so watch it!" I told all of them, by the end of my speech some yokai were looking at me with admiration, other insult and other just down right hate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you going to let that _filthy_ human who does not know her place get away with insulting all of us? Kill her!"cried a demon enraged, oh please, I just said don't call me filthy human! Before I could voice my _displeasure _Sesshoumaru beat me to the punch, again. This time was different for he had the demon by the throat and his eyes were red, again. Has his demon always come out that often?

"**Do **_**NOT**_** disrespect miko, miko under my protection. You die if you insult miko again, or try to hurt my pup" **said Sesshoumaru's beast wow, this time he actually almost used complete sentences, I am so proud of him, though it's kind of confusing. I'll have to ask him later about that.

"I..I.. understand Lord Sesshoumaru the miko will not come to harm by me." said the demon who insulted me.

"**Miko accept apology?"** asked Sesshoumaru's beast, you know what it's too long to think Sesshoumaru's beast to distinguish normal Sesshoumaru to his beast so from now on his beast will be called Sesshy, and here I go again thinking to my self as if I was talking to someone else, sigh.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I accept his apology but to everyone else know this I will not depend on Sesshoumaru to defend me, I can purify any of you if you threaten Yue, Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ah-Un or Sesshoumaru, heck even Jaken, so be ware of this miko." I said making sure I made eye contact with each and everyone of them, then just to prove my point I let my reiki out just a tiny bit, all of the yokai tensed knowing I was not lying.

Sesshy let go of the yokai who then started to rub his throat. Sesshoumaru returned to his seat made sure everyone was looking at him when everyone was looking at him, he crossed his arms.

"_**We are here to celebrate the life of a powerful demoness, we shall respect her,and you Lord Shigeru should be the one here showing more composure not insulting the woman who is taking care of your grand-pup."**_ said Sesshy he was still very mad you could see it in his eyes but he quickly recovered, at least in front of this yokai. Oh wait how could I not noticed, they mentioned it earlier that is Lady Yuuki's father, wow not sure how to feel about his treatment, I mean I am insulted and would like not to be the victim but he just lost a daughter, that must be really hard.

Everyone in the table seemed ashamed of the spectacle they had made of them selfs, in that exact moment when everyone was quiet and contemplating on their behaviors the doors swang open, there stood Kikyo her aura was dark and corrupted.

Inuyasha stood up shocked to see Kikyo in such a state.

"Why Kikyo, we were going to be together remember, you and I were going to take the jewel no matter what everyone else said. We are going to be together, I will wish you a live again. Even if it means Kagome has to die." said Inuyasha.

I was shocked speechless, how could he do this to me, I accepted him when no one else would, I didn't want him to change! This is too much, I...I can't belive it!

"No, my copy has to die now, I will live again and she will perish!" said Kikyo, while hooking an arrow, ready to fire, she was pointing it at me, and I was carrying Yue! NO! I passed Yue over to Sesshoumaru, if anything happens to me he will be safe. Kikyo released the arrow, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sango was being held by Miroku both trying to reach me, Shippo was running towards me, Inuyasha seemed as if though he could not move his face horrified at what was happening. Sesshoumaru was frozen after I put Yue in his arms, he could not attack Kikyo or defend me from the arrow because he was carrying Yue.

It seemed all was lost, when thunder suddenly appeared in front of me, the arrow was stopped and there stood a man, his hair was white like Sesshoumaru's but it had golden shapes in the form of lightning bolts in it, his armor was gold and and his cloths were white, his built was a nice proportion not overly bulky like hulk but more like wolverine he looked like a god.

"_**You miko Kikyo, have been traveling this lands when you are dead, you have tried to kill our most precious child, Kagome and that is unacceptable. You were here by trailed by all of the gods, your punishment death, and I Raiden, god of thunder and lightning will killyou."**_ Said Raiden, he called his powers (I meant another word but couldn't for the life of me remember how to spell it) , pointed his finger at Kikyo, there was a scream and then nothing. Inuyasha started to charge at the Raiden when he was stopped by some invisible force, held up in the air.

"_**You, young Inuyasha were not aloud to have a family, or a father figure for your brother did not understand that that was his duty as an older brother. Your punishment is to be a nothing but a new born pup, much like young Yue. Sesshoumaru you are to take care of Inuyasha as if he were your own child, dont' worry you will not do this alone; Kagome, you dear child are to help this brothers to unite as father and son."**_ said Raiden as he disappear into thin air. Well now that was unexpected, I thought. Everyone's faces were frozen in shock, wow this has been a _shocking_ meal. Then a white cloud enveloped Inuyasha, moments later there stood a beautiful baby boy with cute doggy ears, oh my god he was soooo adorable!

Sesshoumaru stood up gave me Yue, then walked over to Inuyasha picked him up and returned to his sit.

**Names**

**Kaito :[kai] (sea, ocean) + [to], which refers to the constellation ursa major, or [to] (soar, fly).**

**SHIGERU (****茂****): Japanese name meaning "flourishing; luxuriant."**

**Raiden: god of Thunder and Lightning**

**Alright, here is another Chapter, I am not sure what is going to happen next so some ideas would be **_**really, really**_** appreciated! I hope you liked it, and remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Love of a Mother**

**Hello again, sorry for the wait but I was not sure how to continue. I got one review helping me out and I really liked the idea, thank you nipi! Also a friend of mine actually read my story and left a review! I am shocked! lol anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Wait before the story starts I want to thank everyone everyone who recently added my story into their favorite stories of story alerts. Alright now enjoy the next chapter! Sorry everyone I had the wrong chapter uploaded! here is the real chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha.**

After the meal, Sesshoumaru asked me to follow him, he was still carrying Inuyasha, they looked so cute together and Inuyasha oh he looked so darn cute, his little ears, he looked so innocent and just lovable really. Yue seemed to realized his father was carryng another pup he started fussing, he started to growl and search for his father's arms.

"Miko take Inuyasha, and hand me Yue." Said Sesshoumaru turning to face me. I hadn't noticed before but Inuyasha's cheeks had tear trails, and he was whimpering. Oh the pore baby, how could I not noticed before. Somehow we were able to switch, I now held Inuyasha who had stopped whimpering and asleep, he must have tired himself out. Yue was still growling at Sesshoumaru's chest, I wonder why? Sesshoumaru started walking again, I assumed he wanted me to follow him so I followed him. We stopped by his room again, thought now it was a little bit different, before everything screamed male only male, simple elegant but with out any womanly things now there was a vanity table a mirror, another closet a rocking chair and baby necessities; now it looked more like a family room.

"Sesshoumaru, why is Yue growling?" I asked, I wanted to know he had been so calmed during the meal and before.

"He is only confused as to why there is another sent of an inu pup on me, Inu's are very territorial. Yue will have to get used to being close to Inuyasha, tell me miko what are you going to feed Inuyasha?" asked Sesshoumaru, what does he mean, I am already making milk, I am of course going to feed Inuyasha just like I am feeding Yue. I looked at him in the eye and told him so. He looked pissed but from the recent events that does not surprised me at all, it was mostly predictable.

"Now why are you mad?" I asked, rolling my eyes, I think my self preservation side has become next to non existent, I am beaning to not care about what Sesshoumaru thinks at all.

"This Sesshoumaru's son will not feed from the same source as that half-breed" Said Sesshoumaru, now I don't know where he was during the time that Raiden said Sesshoumaru was to take care of Inuyasha as if he was his own child.

"Sesshoumaru, I have come to love Yue dearly but Inuyasha, I know what kind of life he had, I know all of the suffering he had to go through and if you make me chose between Yue and Inuyasha, I will chose Inuyasha." I said while my heart was breaking, I started to wonder maybe I could kidnap Yue and keep him and Inuyasha safe? I doubt he will let me survive if I did that.

"You would leave a full inu yokai to starve for that filthy half-breed?" asked Sesshoumaru, oh how I wish he had submission beads around his neck! I feel tears in my eyes but I hold them back, I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Yes, because even if Inuyasha is a half demon that does not make him less significant in my eyes, besides I am sure there are many demonesses that would be _honored_ to feed your child but non would feed Inuyasha." I screamed at him, it was just so unfair that Inuyasha would have to suffer just because of how he was born. He looked so adorable and innocent.

"Alright miko, you can feed that half-breed as well as this Sesshoumaru's son." said Sesshoumaru, he was not happy but at least it will have to do.

"Thank You" I said, it may not be anything but it was still progress.

After about an hour, Inuyasha woke up crying, his fire rat robe was clean, so he was not dirty, he did not have gas so he must be hungry, Yue had been feed about 35 minutes before and was already asleep, thought when he smelled Inuyasha's sent on me he started growling a little after a talk which I think he kind of understood he stopped growling and smiled.

I held Inuyasha and feed him, 20 minutes later he was finished, I took one of Yue's new hakamas' and put it on him, the hakamas were really similar to the ones he had, except that for this occasion they were black and had a red inu- yokai sewed into it, his fire rat I put in the same place as my kimono's that way I will always know where they are.

Just as I finished putting everything away came Sesshoumaru, he didn't even look at Inuyasha, he just grabbed Yue and told me to follow him.

There on the ball room was a body of a beautiful demoness she was dressed in a white kimono her hair was silver and in a very elaborate design, she must be Lady Yuuki. Sesshoumaru took Yue to stand next to her body, I walked over to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, we stayed over at the back.

Alright everyone this chapter is kind of eventful but not really, I seemed to have acquired a little writers block. I will try to update more and Nipi I will use your idea, I really like it. I am not sure when i will be able to update again but give me about a week maximum. Alright now you know what to do REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Love of a Mother**

**Hello everyone, I am glad people continue to like the story and I have to say the suggestions I have gotten for this story are great! Well here is Chapter 12, I am so sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter, what happened is that I knew I was going on vacation and thought on I could get this chapter out before I left, turns out I was supper busy and I could not do it. Then I had no time to do anything, next thing I know all this time had passed and I had not even written much, I hope you forgive me and I promise I will update sooner. I will try to update once a week at least more if possible. Again I am so sorry it took this long. Oh this is also kind of an apology chapter to my friend for me forgetting her birthday! I know I am a horrible friend but I got her something I hope she likes. Well I hope you forgive me and here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha otherwise I would not be writing here in fan-fiction.**

I was trying to calm Inuyasha, it would seem that he was feeling all of the hate full stares that the yokai were sending him. Why would yokai be so hateful, I know not all yokai are like that, I know Shippo and Kilala are not, but some of them are just thinking they are the oh superior race well if they were so superior they would not be overthrown by humans in the future! at least half demons have some human part of them and belong more to that world.

I saw as one of the Lords walked over to where we were, he had a unreadable expression on his face, it was between fascinated and shocked.

"How may I help you Lord...Kaito right" I asked as the lord stood in front of me, I sort of remember him from dinner, but not really.

"Yes, may I speak to you in private?" he asked in a whisper, almost ashamed to be seen talking t a mere human still it would be completely un-respectable to just turn him away.

" I don't know the layout of the palace but yes we may" I said, making sure that Inuyasha was secure in my arms. We walked outside of the grand room in to the hallway, there on the right and left of the doors were two guards. I turned to the one on the right and asked "Excuse me but could you tell me of a room in which I can speak with Lord Kaito?" I asked , the guard looked at me with distrust and disgust.

"Why would I help a lowly human?" asked the guard, now talk about disrespectful this guy needs to pay more attention to the things that are going on in this palace. He then looked at the pup I was holding in my arms, he snared, pulled out his sword, he was going to try and kill Inuyasha! Over my very dead body, I formed a barrier around Inuyasha as the sword came down upon him, the guard and his sword were thrown across the hall, Lord Kaito had been talking to the other guard, when they heard the guard that crush on the other side of the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Lord Kaito, he looked shocked at the guard that was on the ground, he had a pretty bad head wound, but he was still awake which was a good thing.

"This guard tried to kill Inuyasha, whom I may say is Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother" I said in a deadly cold voice. The guard in the ground was trembling in fear, because he was afraid of me or Sesshoumaru beheading him I have no idea, and truth be told I did not care. Lord Kaito seemed to understand that I would alow no harm to befall Inuyasha, he took the guard and threw him against the wall, his partner ran to him as soon as Lord Kaito did not make a move to hurt him again, amazingly enough nobody seemed to have heard the commotion.

"Follow me" said Lord Kaito as he started walking, I not knowing which way was were followed him.

We entered what appeared to be a library, well OK it was a library except it was not Sesshoumaru's library or not the one next to his resting chambers, the style also did not suit Sesshoumaru it was painted gold with red, the furniture was a dark brown color all very well cleaned and full of books. I could stay in here for ever and probably not be able to finish all of the books, there were book cases and book cases piled up one over another, for some reason it remind me of the library shown in the movie "The Beauty and the Beast" except for the colors.

"You seemed fascinated by my library said Lord Kaito, I guess it was a little hard for him to noticed me waking like a starved man staring at food.

"It is so vast and full of information, its beautiful!" I exclaimed, hey you can't blame a girl for being excited before I fell down the well I used to go to the library and read a lot, how do you think I manage to stay in school this far?

"wait you said your library correct?" I asked, I probably hear him wrong this is Sesshoumaru's castle not Lord Kaito's.

"Yes, you see I used to spend a great amount of time here helping Sesshoumaru as a pup after his father's death, and as a token of appreciation he built me this library in his palace." said Lord Kaito, wow its kind of hard to picture Sesshoumaru ever having problems taking lord ship of this lands, then again he was very young when his father died.

"That was very kind of you, Thank You!" I said, for some reason it mattered that someone thank him for being there for Sesshoumaru during that time of his life.

"It was not a problem" he responded smiling, he had a very nice smile, his red with eyes sparkled making him look younger than he was. Inuyasha started to fuss I guess I should be thankful he was calm earlier on. The movement Inuyasha made seemed to have drawn Lord Kaito's attention not in a bad way though, in a thoughtful way.

"I was very close friends with Inu-no-taisho before his death, I never got to meet Inuyasha till recently and I am sorry to say I never made the effort... You have defended him and now are helping him when he is not even related to you...for that I thank you. You have showed me that some humans have honor and that friendship is something very strong no matter the species you befriend. If you even need my help protecting this child or your friends do not hesitate to ask me, I have already failed Inu-no-taisho once, I won't do it again." said Lord Kaito in a soft voice, loud enough for me to hear but not to loud for others to do so even though we were alone.

"Thank You and I will keep that in mind" I said thankful for his words, he might not know it but they meant a lot to me, most of the time I don't even know what I am doing and to hear that I am doing something good like this and that I am helping my friends not just slowing them down means a lot to me.

**Alright that was Chapter 12 , what did you think good? bad? Also I know what is going to happen next so I will try to write it up quickly within this week. Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**THAT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Love of a Mother**

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I have no real excuse and truth be told I was lazy. I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews that I have received they have been wonderful! Alright now for a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha otherwise I would not be writing here in fan-fiction.**

A while later we returned to the funeral, Inuyasha had been fed and it was almost time for Yue to be fed as well. I haven't seen that bundle of joy today ever since we parted ways, I miss him terribly even if I have baby Inu with me. Just as we were entering (Lord Kaito, Baby Inu and myself) Sesshoumaru met us at the door, he seemed angry, maybe because of his guard? huh oh.

"Miko, where have you been?" asked Sesshoumaru, yep he was defetately angry. At my side Lord Kaito seems to have also figured it out and decided to safe me from explaining to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome was with me for I wanted to apologies to her for my behavior on out previous meeting." said Lord Kaito, that explanation seemed to have calmed Sesshoumaru down just a tiny bit. Why is he so angry with me? Right on that moment is when Yue started to cry, oh pore thing must be hungry thats why Sesshoumaru was angry. I handed Inuyasha to Lord Kaito who took him with open arms, his face was a radiant smile full of happiness, Inuyasha at sensing no hatred started to giggle as only a baby can, it was adorable, I took Yue from his father's arms he stopped crying immediately, Sesshoumaru did not seemed surprised.

He took Inuyasha from Lord Kaito's arms with a disgusted look in his face which got me mad, I mean its his own baby brother for god's sake, then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the great hall. We walked and walked until we came to his room, he pushed me inside and closed the door.

I went to the bed where it was comfortable and started to feed Yue, Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha down on the bed, who started to fuzz, it would appear that Inuyasha did not like to be put down at all. Sesshoumaru ignored his cries and walked over to the window, alright enough is enough.

"Sesshoumaru go and pick up your brother, he wants you to carry him" I yelled at Sesshoumaru, I am not happy with him, yes he is hurt and I understand that, I do but his brother is not to fault, not right now, he is but a baby who only wants comfort and protection and I have my hands busy right now.

"No" said Sesshoumaru in his cold voice, it is really getting in my nerves right now. Yes it is the funeral of Sesshoumaru's wife but he is taking everything out on an innocent baby, he is not the only who is hurt and confused, a lot of things have happen to me as well but I am not taking them out on Yue or Inuyasha because they are not to blame.

"Sesshoumaru, you will hold your brother or so help me I will purify your demonic butt all the way to hell and back!" I screamed at him letting my reki go, to Yue and Inuyasha it was soothing for Sesshoumaru it was painful, he jumped away from where he was, he growled at me, waited until I pulled my reki within me and he moved to pick up Inuyasha, he was mad so I figured he was going to be rough with Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru if you dare to hurt Inuyasha I will still purify you to hell and let your father beat the crap out of you am I clear?" I told him, I doubt he would be stupid enough to actually hurt his brother now.

He gently picked up Inuyasha, held him to eye level then walked over to the window then just stood there. A few seconds passed before he said "You do _**NOT **_order this Sesshoumaru nor you threaten him is that understood _Ka-go-me_."

Ten minutes later Yue finished his meal, he was burped and his diaper changed and we were talking about lunch that was sure to be uncomfortable, when I came up with an idea maybe I should just stay here with Inuyasha.

"Say Sesshoumaru is it alright if Inuyasha and I stay here for lunch, it is rather uncomftarble to be in the presence of all those demons and all of their hateful glances really upset Inuyasha, not to mention your guards they are idiots, one of them tried to hurt Inuyasha while I was carrying him, netless to say he ended up in the hospital." I ranted to Sesshoumaru, who seemed surprised to hear what I said.

"Who were those guards?" asked Sesshoumaru his eyes were red, oops.

"Um... I don't know" I said, he walked out of the room with Inuyasha I doubt he knew who he was carrying.

Half an hour later as I was playing pick a boo with Yue, Sesshoumaru walked in with a smiling Inuyasha.

"Those guards have been death with they will no longer bother you or Inuyasha" said Sesshoumaru, then proceeded to put Inuyasha in my hands and take Yue, just as he was at the door way he turned and said "Kagome you are to come and eat with this Sesshoumaru, that is an order." with a smirk on his face.

Oh he gets me so angry! but at least my friends will be there and I will have Inuyasha to keep me company, I hope everything goes well.

**That was all for this chapter everyone, wow I can't belive I have 101 reviews THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED! I hope you like this chapter I am trying to slow things down a bit, hopefully next chapter will be out soon! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Love of a Mother

Hello everyone, so this chapter took longer because first I wrote it on Sunday night, second it is going to be sent to a friend of mine to edit it and third I seem to have become a Merlin addict hence my reading non stop. Hopefully the mistakes I make will be less and all in due time I will repost all of the chapters as free of misspelled words as possible. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I really appreciate them, I really do!

ªªª

Lunch came and went all very fast, nobody dared to glare at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru must have talked or threatened everyone else while I was with Yue, who by the way was with me. Inuyasha couldn't seem to let go of Sesshoumaru it was hilarious we had tried everything we could think of and as soon as Inuyasha was taken out of Sesshoumaru's arms he would star balling his eyes out. Sesshoumaru of course did not find it quite as funny but still, even Yue started to laugh he seems to accept Inuyasha even if they haven't played much.

Now we are waiting for the last demons to pay their respects to lady Yuuki, I have to be at front for I am carrying her son, everyone seems to ignore me which is fine by me really. Sango and Miroku seemed unsure as to were to go, they wanted to stay with me but I was at the front and couldn't leave, they wanted to be with Inuyasha but he was with Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru is NOT holding Inuyasha right now, wait were is Inuyasha?

"Sesshoumaru were is Inuyasha?" I asked him, once I had reach him, he seemed so calm but I can't help but feel something is not right, call it woman's intuition, or maybe even mother's intuition.

"He is with a servant miko, do not worry" said Sesshoumaru, oh so we are back to miko, what happened to Kagome is he too ashamed to be talking to a human miko? oh he is so infirurating I just want to strangle him sometimes.

"Who is he with Sesshoumaru?" I ask, it did not matter that Sesshoumaru had talked to everyone in the castle, if I could not keep my eyes on Inuyasha how was I to know if he was safe of not.

" This Sesshoumaru called a servant to take Inuyasha to my room, he was tired and fell asleep." said Sesshoumaru but he still did not tell me the name of this servant, I don't like it one bit.

I passed Yue over to Sesshoumaru despite Yue's protest and Sesshoumaru's startle expression and left in search of Inuyasha.

When I entered Sesshoumaru's room there was no Inuyasha on the bed, nothing out of place, so I ran outside and looked for the closest guard that was posted in the family wing.  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a servant carrying Inuyasha?" I asked him, he seemed kind not like those people that had been glaring at Inuyasha earlier.

"No Lady Kagome, after Lord Sesshoumaru left carrying him, I have not seen him, would you like for me to look for him?" asked the guard, gosh he was very nice.

"I would really appreciate it" I said, I am getting more and more worried by the second. After that the guard left, I was left with nothing but wait for news, besides the guard abandoned his post to look for Inuyasha least I could do is wait here in his post.

Twenty minutes later the guard came back, he was pale and that did not bode well with me.

"What is it?" I asked, I already knew I was not going to like the news.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome but some guards saw a man in a dark cloak walk outside the palace's walls with Lord Inuyasha." said the guard.

NO, NO, NO, NO! Inuyasha has to be alright, right? right?...

This is all Sesshoumaru's fault he should have been carrying Inuyasha, oh just you wait till I get my hands on him, Sesshoumaru you are going to wish you never left your brother alone that I will guarantee you, with that thought I walked to where he was.

ªªª

**Alright so cliffhanger Yay, no not really I bet you are thinking about how cruel I am making this and all the wait you will have to put up with. I hope you liked it! Now press that little button and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Love of a Mother**

**Hey guys! What's up? Please don't kill me! On my defense I have been extra busy; I can't believe my senior year is my busiest year! so not fair, then I guess it is my fault, I mean I am taking three languages (yea, I am not sure how much sugar I had the day I picked my classes) I am taking a super hard computer class, I am entering a busy club and a competition with my beta and a whole bunch of family problems. Anyway I am sorry for the wait but I really have been busy, I will try to update sooner but no promises, I seemed to have taken more than I could chew this year, but the good news is here is the next chapter.**

I entered the grand room, and boy did I make an entrance, throwing the doors open and startling everyone. I only had eyes for Sesshoumaru. One thing for sure, he can be considered a walking dead inu-taiyokai. The other yokai must have sensed my anger because they stepped away from me as soon as I got closed to them. Sango and Miroku tried to persuade me from killing Sesshoumaru but it is not going to work, not when Inuyasha's life is in danger. And believe I will not let anything or _anyone _get in my way.

"Sesshoumaru, I strongly suggest that you give Yue to Sango _right _now." I said trough clenched teeth. He seemed taken aback by my sudden forwardness but like I had said, I really don't care right now.

He stayed there looking dumbfounded at me, as if I was talking in some other language maybe French or something, heck maybe even Latin. That is not the point right now anyway.

I ripped Yue away from his arms and let my reki reach his skin, he hissed in between his teeth, good that was only a preview of what was to come.

I gave Yue to Sango who quickly retreated to the safety of the other side of the room. Sesshoumaru made a move to follow but I would not let him, I grabbed his arm and allowed my reki to flow freely around us, he yanked his arm away from me and landed about 10 feet away from me. Oh he is so not getting away from me that easily, yeah as if.

I quickly ran to where he was, Inuyasha is in danger and all because of his selfishness. Why couldn't he take care of his little brother now that he understands what it is like to have a child of his own? Why couldn't he learn that his brother is innocent of his father's actions? Why must he make Inuyasha suffer once again? Why?!

"Woman, you will tell this Sesshoumaru why you are attacking him" said Sesshoumaru in his annoying monotone voice, I hate it, hate it hate it!

"Your little brother has been kidnapped because of your foolishness that's why, you baka, you selfish insensible baka. That is why I am so mad at you. Couldn't you give Inuyasha back to me or Sango or Miroku?" I yelled at him. I just couldn't believe that he was such an idiot. The tears, I hadn't realize were falling from my eyes, made my vision go blurry. I couldn't breathe properly, I felt like my lungs were not getting enough oxygen; it was all so very confusing, my head was spinning. I felt faint and collapsed. Before I touched the ground I felt strong arms around me, and the yokai of Sesshoumaru.

**Alright I know it was short but it was all I had time to write, as I told my computer teacher I appear to be somewhat brain dead today. Anyways I hope you like it and even if you didn't just let me know alright. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! AND A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETTA!**


End file.
